cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Covenant
An instrument of the Order of the Black Rose. The signatories of this Covenant come together to share a style of values in the way they wish to conduct the business of interalliance affairs. This covenant is the easiest to join and the easiest to leave. We welcome all those alliances who share this set of principles to affix their signatures, to show how they wish to be judged on Digiterra. Failure to abide by them means that the alliance forfeits the benefit of this accord with like minded alliances. The Covenant is not meant as a judgment for those who choose a different path. It is meant to clearly outline the means to measure the signatories' future actions. Is our way the best way? Is our way the right way? Is our way the moral way? To all these, we answer: We do not know, but it is our way. We believe: #War is always an option, but it is the last option, not the first. #Diplomacy is more than threats or insults. #Neutrality in a conflict does not mean indifference. #Alliances do not need to be best buddies to respect each other. #Friends tell friends when they are acting badly. #Most actions are not a casus belli. #Civility is not common, but should be. #Civility does not suspend itself in times of war or peace. #Mistakes happen, and if respect is shared, resolution can be swift and fair. #Those who confirm these values by signing may always request, but not command, defensive help unless prohibited by official neutrality. #That financial support is what partners do when another is in need, including economic cooperation where desired. #Wars are fought to defend a principal or friend, not to acquire assets. #In the rare case where punishment is required for egregious actions, the penalty shall be distributed to unrelated small parties, to help build Digiterra. #Fighting a friend or foe can be done with dignity and honour, regardless of the eventual victor. #The niceties of formal written treaties is not required but desired. #Aggressive wars are not in our repertoire of actions. We do not believe: #That we dictate who the friends of our friends should be. #That we need to always agree on a course of action. #That a request to help is automatic and without due thought to the cause of the request. #That politics should determine if a request for help should be approved. #That the friends of friend’s actions are legitimate reason to approve military support. #That the cancellation of a friendship or treaty is required or desired just because we find ourselves on opposite sides of a particular conflict. #That information that pertains to another alliance should be withheld or used to advantage. #That spying is justified other than in its simple war mode in game mechanics. #That a group of 5 or more people with the same Alliance Affiliation and true desire to be seen as an alliance are any less an alliance than any other alliance. When in doubt ask. #That PZI or EZI is justified. #That rogue attacks are anything more than the act of the uncreative and cowardly. #That OOC attacks or spread of OOC information can ever be justified or acceptable. #That racist, sexist, rude, salacious or personal attacks are ever justifiable. #That any comment or conversation not in a private area should be offered without being tempered with respect for the potential feelings of those who may not be as tough skinned as we are. #That something should be done because it can be done. #That we have the only way to do things right. This Covenant provides for a new form of agreement. It is a statement of principle. It is not a bloc. It has no cancellation notice. Violation of the terms removes a signatory. Voluntary withdrawal removes a signatory. Since the Order of the Black Rose and the Rosular Kingdom is the author there is no way for us to defer from the terms of the Covenant. There is for us no wiggle room. What is a defensive war? #An attack (spying or military) on a signatory alliance that has not declared an attack (war) that requests defensive assistance. What is an aggressive war? #Everything else. For Queen AterAtra, *Sir Winslow, Knight Protector *The Knights Council Respectfully, Dame Hime Themis Former Signatories *The Brain The Brain disbanded on October 24, 2012 *The Apparatus Apparatus the covenant on September 16, 2012. *The Shadow Accord The Shadow Accord disbanded on May 21, 2012. Category:Treaties Category:The Order of the Black Rose